Paternal
by Tari Silmarwen
Summary: When ops go south, Kanan can get a little protective over his padawan.


(A/N)- Done for the Whumptober 2019 prompt "Human Shield". Set early Season One, after "Rise of the Old Masters" but before "Empire Day".

Because I needed some Space Dad Kanan being protective papa wolf over his padawan, sue me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars but you can bet if I did [insert long unnecessary rant about the sequel trilogy].

* * *

**Paternal**

Kanan didn't see what happened that clearly.

They had lost their quarry—a weaselly-looking Weequay with short tufted hair—around a sharp corner. Ezra was ahead of him; Kanan had been shouting at the kid to wait. Sabine was taking the scenic route over the rooftops to cut the Weequay off.

Kanan had just been grumbling in his head about collecting this bounty being more trouble than it was worth, asking Vizago to compensate them for the extra legwork—literally in this case—they were having to put in, when suddenly a scuffle from around the corner had his attention.

He heard Ezra's slingshot discharge a couple times, maybe some grappling and grunting, and then the kid yelped.

The sound jabbed a sharp splinter of dread into Kanan's heart. He sped up, rounding around the corner and skidding upright.

The man had hold of both of Ezra's arms, grip pinching tight above his elbows, and Ezra was twisting to get free. Kanan's blaster flipped into his hand as he ran towards them, anger churning through his veins.

When the Weequay spotted him coming, his eyes widened in panic. He wrenched Ezra around in front of him, one thick arm circling the boy's chest, pinning his arms down, and fumbled for something with his other hand.

Kanan slowed to an uneasy stop as a flash of metal caught the sunlight. The Weequay raised the small sharp blade to Ezra's neck and Kanan's feet took root, freezing him in place.

A creeping terror stole his breath.

To his credit, Ezra showed no outward sign of fear. He seemed more annoyed by the situation than anything else, in fact.

"Let _go_ of me!" he growled, squirming, trying to wrench himself forward.

The arm around his chest tightened, crushing him in place, and the knife was pressed in dangerously.

"Hold still ya little rat! 'less you want me to slit that scrawny little neck of yours right now!" the Weequay spat.

Ezra glared, but went still, much to Kanan's relief. The Jedi's heart thumped audibly in his chest and he reached for the calm, soothing presence of the Force to keep from giving in to his fear.

"Easy," he cautioned, meeting the Weequay's eyes, slowly holding his hands up so he wouldn't be perceived a threat. "Don't do anything you'll regret," he told the man.

The Weequay's narrowed glare was still on Kanan's blaster, pointed up and away but still held loosely in Kanan's hand. He paid a quick glance back towards the open landing pad behind them, taking a cautious step backwards while keeping Ezra firmly between them.

"Think I care 'bout killing a little meddling street brat?" he snarled. He jostled Ezra, shaking the boy roughly. "How ragged 'e looks I'd be doing 'im a favor."

Ezra winced, discomfort overtaking his bravado for a quick flash.

He was going to have a_ talk_ with Vizago about doing any more bounty collection favors, Kanan determined, anger flickering in his heart.

"What I _meant_…" he said, his voice low and dangerous. "…was that if you hurt him, you'll regret it," he threatened.

The other man looked fearful for a moment.

Kanan risked taking a step forward.

The Weequay's arm tightened again, the knife going higher, digging in just underneath Ezra's chin. "Don't come any closer!" he screeched.

Ezra flinched back from the sharp blade, his face twisting, tilting his head away.

The fear that he'd been holding back swelled up for a moment, as Kanan stopped. Slowly, very slowly, keeping his eyes on the blade, he lowered his hand to put his blaster away. A thousand different Jedi lessons about controlling his emotions were pounding at his brain, and Kanan was grateful for them. He couldn't let the sleezebag holding his padawan know how terrified he was.

He sensed movement in his periphery senses. Sabine had reached them, and was crouching down on a rooftop somewhere behind, getting into position. Kanan relaxed a little. If anyone could pull off a miracle shot without hitting Ezra, it was her.

Still, he didn't like to take chances.

He raised his hands again, open-palmed. "There's no need for this to get violent," he said, soothingly. He kept his gaze even, projecting calm through the Force. Tendrils of thought slipped in through the Weequay's mental defenses. "Just put down the blade and let him go," he said, the Force giving his voice a warm, subtle ring.

The mind trick washed over the Weequay, confusing him briefly.

But a second later he shook it off, squeezing Ezra, jerking back. "Wha—what d'you think I'm daft?!" he cried.

There was fear in him, and desperation. But it had worked; for half a perceptible second, the man's grip on the knife had loosened.

"No. I think…" Kanan kept his eyes steady, pushing just a little bit harder. "…_you're going to let him go_."

The Weequay's expression blanked and he looked dazed. His grip on Ezra slackened and the knife began to come away from the boy's neck, slowly, uncertainly.

Kanan waited until there were several inches between the blade and Ezra's skin. Then—

"Ezra, duck!"

Ezra pushed the man's arms away, hitting the deck and covering his head. Blue circle stun rings angled down from overhead, hitting the Weequay square on, seizing him up briefly before he toppled limp to the ground.

Kanan released a breath.

He rushed over, taking Ezra's arm and pulling the boy to his feet.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"No, Kanan, I'm fine," Ezra dismissed, still irritated, brushing off Kanan's hands with a huff. "Bantha-breath probably just left a few bruises, that's all."

He wouldn't meet Kanan's eyes, and that incited him. He reached out and shoved his padawan's shoulder, maybe a bit too roughly but at least now the boy was looking at him. "Well why did you get close enough for him to grab you?!" he scolded.

Ezra pointed down at his wrist slingshot. "This thing doesn't have a very long range!" he protested.

"I told you Sabine would handle it!" Kanan said, exasperation creeping into his tone.

"But he was getting away!" Ezra argued.

Kanan started to point a stern finger, then thought better of it. "That's—All right, never mind. We've got him now," he said, letting the argument drop. He turned a severe look on Ezra, deciding to point the finger at him after all. "But this does _not_ happen again. When I give you an order you _listen_, you got it?" he lectured.

There was a mumbled, barely audible, and very sarcastic, "Yes master."

"What was that?" Kanan snapped.

Ezra flinched, immediately correcting his tone. "Kanan. Yes, Kanan, I got it. Okay?" he said, expression chastened.

Kanan bit his lip, wondering if he'd maybe been a little too harsh, but straightened with a sigh and just walked past Ezra to go put binders on their quarry.

-SWR-

Sabine had been quiet all the way back to the _Ghost_ to pick up the speeders. By that time their bounty was awake and _very _mouthy. Sabine almost felt the need to wash out her ears from some of the vile things he was saying.

Zeb finally had enough and knocked the man out again, with one punch. He and Kanan were at the bottom of the open ramp now, discussing how best to deliver their prisoner to Vizago. Kanan wanted to dump him off as quick as possible, and Sabine didn't blame him. After their supposedly easy bounty had threatened Ezra she had been practically _feeling_ the angry protective vibes coming off the older Jedi.

Speaking of Ezra…

Sabine turned her head to look at him. He was hovering timidly by the ladder to the cockpit, his arms squeezed tight around himself, looking at the floor. Kanan hadn't said he could go yet, and so he was lingering around, but still looked very much like he wanted to just disappear and hide.

A slice of pity ran through her. She bit her tongue.

She shifted position to face towards him.

"You know he only yelled at you 'cause he was worried… right?" she said, speaking up softly.

Ezra started a little at her voice, lifting his head.

"Worried about what?" he asked.

Sabine rolled her eyes. "About _you_, kid."

Ezra absorbed that a moment, glancing between her and Kanan still ranting just outside.

Sabine smiled. "So don't feel like he's angry at you." She raised her helmet and tucked it on over her head. "He's just being a little paternal, that's all."

Ezra snorted, doubt etched in his expression. "Right, because that's just _so _Kanan." Then, a little quieter and more seriously, "…Thanks."

"No problem," Sabine told him as she descended the ramp.

-SWR-

Hera wound up agreeing with Kanan when she heard about the day's complications, so about five minutes after that the _Ghost_ set down right outside Vizago's encampment, much to the fury of the smuggler and his underlings, who scrambled from their posts to keep from being blown over the by the wind as it landed.

Zeb pushed their prisoner down the ramp, Kanan shadowing his shoulder, and Ezra and Sabine trailed after them.

Vizago met them halfway, an annoyed scowl on his features.

"I hope you have a good reason for dusting my ship with your afterburners!" he grumbled.

"Found your trash," Kanan said simply, shoving the Weequay forward by the shoulder.

The man—of course—cursed and went right back to flinging insults.

"Vizago you scurrilous low-life sack of nerf droppings! _You're_ collecting the hit on me?!" he yelled, practically screeching in disbelief.

The Devaronian's face was very even as he said flatly, "You shouldn't have cheated me." He motioned to his sentry droids, waving them forward. "Get him out of here."

They came and collected him, and his profane yelling faded as they disappeared into the ship with him.

Vizago turned to them with a smile now, rubbing his hands. "Well then!" he said, a pleased tone lacing his voice. "A job well done my friends! Let's see about your pay."

Another sentry stepped forward with a heavy case. The latch was unlocked and the lid flipped up, and Vizago reached in and grabbed a fat-looking handful of credits. He turned back to Kanan.

"Seven hundred credits, as we agreed," he said, holding them out with a flourish.

Kanan wasn't amused. "I want double," he immediately told the Devaronian.

Vizago gawped. "Double?! What are you, crazy? Whatever for?" he demanded.

"There were some complications collecting him," Sabine put in, piping up helpfully from behind. "He ran like a coward, we almost got caught by a patrol because of him, that sort of thing."

"I would think you'd be used to that, no?" Vizago quipped with a wry smirk. Shaking himself, he shuffled through the case with his free hand. "I can offer you fifteen percent more, but only because I'm feeling generous."

Kanan crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes.

"Double, on account of he almost sliced open Ezra's throat," he repeated.

Vizago's eyes widened a fraction and shot past Kanan to look at Ezra. The kid had his head turned down, embarrassed to be put on the spot, but his guarded posture and the way his arms curled around himself told Vizago it wasn't a lie.

He gave a groaning sigh. "Reluctantly you make a good point," he said. "All right, double for the hazard pay."

Their business concluded quickly once the agreement had been reached. Zeb and Sabine jetted off on the speeders for Jhothal to immediately go purchase some necessities. Kanan and Ezra headed back for the ship.

Kanan was about to ascend the ramp when he felt a timid hand catch hold of his forearm.

"Kanan?"

The Jedi stopped, turning around. Ezra's gaze hovered somewhere around Kanan's chest level, his head still lowered.

"I'm… I'm sorry I ran on ahead. I should have listened to you."

Kanan softened, putting his hands on Ezra's shoulders. "Hey. You're okay. That's what matters," he told the boy, giving a warm smile. "I'm sorry I yelled at you," he said.

Ezra looked up with a brightening expression, weight seeming to lift off his shoulders. "You were just worried?" he guessed.

Kanan's eyes pinched soberly. "You're a danger magnet, kid. I'm serious."

"A_ lucrative _danger magnet," Ezra corrected with a cheeky grin.

Kanan rolled his eyes with an exaggerated sigh, dropping his hands off Ezra. "Get in the ship," he ordered.

Ezra saluted and trotted up the ramp, leaving Kanan to several private personal grumbles about reckless teenagers.

* * *

(A/N)- Cheeky Ezra is cheeky and Kanan is Tired. XD

Thanks for reading!


End file.
